The battery performance of rechargeable lithium batteries recently under intensive research and development, such as charge-discharge voltage, cycle life characteristics or storage characteristics, depends largely upon the types of the electrodes used. This has led to the attempts to better battery performance by improving active electrode materials.
The use of metallic lithium for the negative active material, although possible to construct a battery with high energy density per weight and volume, presents a problem that the lithium deposited on charge grows into dendrite which could cause internal short-circuiting.
Rechargeable lithium batteries are reported (Solid State Ionics, 113-115, p 57 (1998)) which use an electrode consisting of aluminum, silicon, tin or the like that is electrochemically alloyed with lithium on charge. Among these, a silicon electrode provides a particularly high theoretical capacity and is promising as a high-capacity negative electrode. For this reason, various rechargeable batteries using silicon for the negative electrode are proposed (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 10-255768). However, such alloying negative electrodes fail to provide sufficient cycle characteristics since alloys, as active electrode materials, are themselves pulverized on charge and discharge to reduce current-collecting capabilities.